User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/One Coarse Meal Blog
Here it is people, the atroicity to end all Spongebob Atrocities, the episode that makes me question what sadistic mind thought this could be a good premise The episode begins with Mr. Krabs is sleeping in his money bath, being the greedy money loving krab he is. Then Plankton comes in trying to steal the formula again and Plankton then traps Krabs and Spongebob in a trap and he tickles Spongebob to get him to tell the formula. However Pearl comes in the room and scares Plankton which is odd since he intereacted with Pearl before and wasn't scared of her. He states that whales ate his ancestors (this is very rational as whale do eat plankton)) Mr.Krabs has Pearl free him and Spongebob when he gives her a dollar and then makes Spongebob chip in where Spongebob tells Pearl and us that Krabs pays him in play money (That's cheap even for you Mr.Krabs). Then he asks to borrow one of her dresses (This isn't going to be good) Plankton having ran back to the Chum Bucket tells Karen about his fear of whales and Karen dimisses him as being dellisuiional and tells him to take out the trash. Then, Pearl, scares Plankton. He enters in the Chum Bucket and tries to get Karen's help but she dimisses him again Pearl appears saying that she wants the meat of Plankton Then after 16 days, that's right this has happened non stops for more than 2 weeks. Plankton has been driven crazy as he begins crying while Pearl is laughing. The next night he has a nightmare of being chased by a nightmare verison of Pearl who eats him digests him and he sees his relatives. Plankton can't take it anymore and then it's revealed that Pearl was Really Mr.Krabs who is laughing at Plankton's suffering. Then Plankton can't take anymore and lies on the street. Spongebob asks Plankton what he's doing. Plankton tells him to go away and that he's trying to get ran over. I wish this wasn't serious, Plankton is trying to kill himself because of Mr.Krabs's actions towards him. Spongebob refuses to kill Plankton as it's flies in the good face of his nature, (what good nature). Spongebob tells Mr.Krabs what Plankton is doing and Krabs finds it hysterical, I take back everything bad I said about Patrick, Mr.Krabs is worse than Patrick and everyone else so much there is no competition. Spongebob belives Mr.Krabs is going too far with this and Krabs blackmails him with revealing with the secret recipe is to Plankton (After what you did Krabs, you deserve the lose the recipe). Spongebob belives he can solve it so he tells Plankton what Krabs is scared and tells him the truth Plankton rightfully angered decides to get back at Krabs who admits he's not doing this for money, he's doing this to Plankton becauses he thinks it's fun. Plankton not scared more has Krabs tied up and brings in a mime which is Krabs's fear. But Spongebob betrays PLankton and uses holograms of whales to scare him off. It's revealed Krabs isn't scared of mimes more annoyed. NOOOOOOOOO! So this showed us Mr.Krabs did proably the most evil thing in the history of the show and faced no conequences for doing so. THe writers want us in this episode to see Krabs as the good guy and Plankton as the bad guy when really Krabs is being a lot worse. This episode showed us just how fucked up writers can be on this episode, After this episode I wanted Plankton to suceed in killing Mr.Krabs in the movie since Krabs deserved this so much after what he did. Plankton may be the villain but this episode is really unfair to him and makes me question whether Krabs is the true villain of the show and Plankton is more a secondary one. This episode also makes "Best Frenemies" and "Friend or Foe very uncomfortable to watch. This episode showed that this show needed to die more than any other, if A Pal for Gary didn't do it, then this one will. Category:Blog posts